1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tie down systems and more particularly pertains to a new movable strap securement system for moving and positioning the strap securement member as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tie down systems are known in the prior art. More specifically, tie down systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a hook hanger for a cargo trailer having a body defining a mounting bracket conforming in shape to and slidably engageable with an associated sliding winch track of an associated cargo trailer; a hook anchor connected to the mounting bracket; and a wall that cooperates with the hook anchor to define a channel between the wall and the hook anchor. The channel opens in a side of the body, and the wall limits vertical movement of an associated hook connected to the hook anchor to prevent inadvertent disengagement by vertical movement of the associated hook from the hook anchor. The associated hook is disengageable from the hook anchor only by sliding movement in the channel in a direction transverse to vertical. A retaining member is optionally connected to the body and movable to a locked position where it captures the associated hook in the channel. Another prior art includes A restraining strap securement system for a trailer includes a load-restraining strap with a flat hook that connects to the trailer side rail. The trailer side rail extends along the sides of the trailer and comprises a bottom wall with an opening for receiving the flat hook.
A keeper slides upon a rail affixed to the bottom wall and the keeper may be positioned to extend beneath the flat hook and prevent the flat hook from falling from the opening while the strap is being tightened. The keeper may comprise a hook that can be used to secure tarps or ropes over the trailer load. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new movable strap securement system.